The Warrior Cat Show!
by flash6004
Summary: Join your host, Flash, as they interview, dare, and torture the most famous of all warrior cats! One shot


_**The Warrior Cat Show!**_

**Narrator: Welcome to the Warrior Game Show… Starring: Flash!**

**Flash: *walking in* thank you, thank you. But I'm not alone. Please welcome my BFF, Sloefur! **

**Sloefur: (pale gray she-cat with darker flecks) Flash, I believe I was promised hot coco and cookies**

_**Flash hands her the cookies and coco**_

_**Sloefur dashes away, eating. **_

**Flash: Uh… oh yeah, we're rolling. Ok, please welcome Smokefang! **

**Smokefang: (black tom with amber eyes) Yo, why's sis on the ground? **

**Flash: Sugar educed coma **

**Smokefang: Shocking**

**Flash: *clearing her throat* welcome Rainwillow!**

**Rainwillow: (white she-cat) *glances at Sloefur* Sugar coma?**

**Smokefang: Yep**

_**Rainwillow shakes head sadly, and goes to sit in front of the computer**_

**Flash: Anyway, this is our last crew member! Cash!**

**Cash: Yo, yo! **

_**Flash stares dreamily at the handsome brown tabby. **_

**Sloefur: *awake* Flash, you ok? **

**Flash: perfect…**

**Rainwillow: Anyway, we are going to get famous warrior cats on our show tonight by using Cash's poof-gun! They must do what we say, with dares and truths! So stick around! *grunts* Uh, Flash?**

**Flash: Oh, right, right! Our first guest is that brown tabby from WindClan! Give it up for… Heathertail! **

_**Heathertail enters.**_

**Flash: *serious face* Now, we understand that you love Lionblaze**

**Heathertail: I do not! **

_**Flash nods to Rainwillow and Smokefang. They bring in a lie detector**_

**Flash: Let me try this again: do you love Lionblaze?**

**Heathertail: *crying* Yes! Yes, I do!**

**Smokefang: Traitor to WindClan!**

**Flash: *watching as Smokefang shreds Heathertail* Uh… I think I'll have to get Smokefang off Heathertail. Well, be back for more! **

_**Five hours later…**_

**Flash: *wrestling Smokefang to the ground* You don't need to kill Heathertail! That's my job! *sees camera* Oh, hello there. Welcome back to the Warrior Cat Show!**

**Rainwillow: So, Heathertail, ready to tell the truth? **

**Heathertail: No**

**Rainwillow: You shouldn't have said that. Your still in the lie detector**

_**ZAP**_

**Sloefur: I LOVE FRIED CHICKEN**

**Crew: ^.^ Wow**

**Sloefur: *looking pleadingly at Flash* Please, can we order some from KFC?**

**Flash: I suppose… ^_^**

**Crew: YES!**

**Cash: I'll order it! **

_**Another One Hours Later…**_

**Flash: *gulp* Oh, yeah. Sorry for the delay. Anyway, Heathertail, which do you love more: Lionblaze or Breezepelt?**

_**Suddenly Flash claps her hands (er, paws) and Lionblaze and Breezepelt appear from a cloud of dust**_

**Lionblaze: What the…?**

**Flash: Wizard powers! **

**Breezepelt: Well… that's a first…**

**Flash: Anyway, Heathertail, choose!**

**Heathertail: *sweaty* uh… I choose… uh…**

**Lionblaze: I have a question. If she chooses one of us, what happens to us?**

**Smokefang: *lifting chainsaw* Oh, you'll find out… bhawahaw! **

**Heathertail: *still sweaty* I choose… LIONBLAZE!**

**Lionblaze: W-what?**

**Heathertail: *squealing* I love you, Lionblaze!**

**Flash: Well, Cash, poof them outta here! **

**Cash: Gladly**

**Heathertail: *straining against the reins that held down her paws and tail* No! Lionblaze, come back!**

**Random Cat From the Audience: This is jive! You hear me! You all jive! **

**Flash: *confused* Uh… Smokefang? **

**Smokefang: With pleasure**

**RCFTA: You all jive! ^.^**

**Crew: SMOKEFANG! KILL HIM! **

_**Smokefang grabs RCFTA and tosses him out the window. There is a muffled scream and the sound of a car**_

**Sloefur: Uh… bro? You know that we're on the top of a building. Smokefang: Yes?**

**Sloefur: Never mind**

**Flash: Anyway, Heathertail. Which is better? ThunderClan or WindClan?**

**Heathertail: THUNDERCLAN! **_**Its totally ThunderClan! **_**They have such muscular and handsome cats! **

**Cash: Well, I'm from ThunderClan**

**Heathertail: *batting her eyelashes* Oh, I've noticed**

**Flash: I'LL KILL YOU!**

**Rainwillow: Our next guest will be Tawnypelt! So stick around! **

**Crew: *holding Flash back* Stop it! Stop it!**


End file.
